Peter and Boob girl
by norephant
Summary: A story about multimillionaire Peter and his girl [In Progress]


p style="text-align: center;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMovesfalse/w:TrackMoves  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:HyphenationZone21/w:HyphenationZone  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:DrawingGridHorizontalSpacing18 pt/w:DrawingGridHorizontalSpacing  
w:DrawingGridVerticalSpacing18 pt/w:DrawingGridVerticalSpacing  
w:DisplayHorizontalDrawingGridEvery0/w:DisplayHorizontalDrawingGridEvery  
w:DisplayVerticalDrawingGridEvery0/w:DisplayVerticalDrawingGridEvery  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:DontAutofitConstrainedTables/  
w:DontVertAlignInTxbx/  
/w:Compatibility  
/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" LatentStyleCount="276"  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Normal tabell";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0cm;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment- span style="text-decoration: underline;"The story of peterinces(s)t./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Cambria; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: SV; mso-fareast-language: EN-US;"Chapter 1: /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Cambria; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: SV; mso-fareast-language: EN-US;"Peter Jones was late for his balet class, His helicopter wasn't there in time and now he is missing 5 precious minutes. And those five minutes meant everything for him for you might not now that peter was awesome span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanat balet like really awesome. He was like every girls balet dancing prince, with no armor. When he arrived at the building he changed to his balet thing and became fabolous. He walked into the hall and saw the a girl with boobs and he liked boobs. he wasnt going to talk to her before because the dance was calling him and he just wanted to move his legs and become the beuatiful swan he always wanted to be. The music started and he started to dance hands up in the sky and all that. After the swan dancing he walked forward to the girl with the boobs. but first he wiped off the sweat because even beuatiful people sweat. The girl had dark brown hair and she was a dwarf. She looked at him strangely, was she jealous of his fab swan dancing. Because he saw how she danced and she had no chance against him. True story. He winked at her and said ''Hey, How are you doing matey'' he winked. ''Don't mate me matey..'' She replied. ''Oh im so sorry love'' He said, He raised his one eyebrows with a smirk. She opened her mouth to reply but his celephone cut her off. She raised her eyebrows in a frown when his ringtone started to play and it sang bop to the top. He took up his phone and answered ''Talk to me gay steve'' and gay steve did talk /span!-EndFragment-/p 


End file.
